Sealed With A Kiss
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Alvin and Brittany agree to be friends.


**Yea! I've finally finished **_**Escaping Reality **_**and can post one of my new stories. I had many to choose from, but I decided to post… **_**Sealed With A Kiss!**_** I was going to post **_**I Would Do It All Again **_**first, but I'll make you guys wait a little bit longer. Warning: What you are about to read may come as a shock to some people. With this in mind please remain seated until the story is over… thank you.**

**Sealed With A Kiss**

It was a cool fall afternoon. I parked my car across the street from the city park. I breathed a heavy sigh as I climbed out of my car and waited for him. 'I can't believe Simon talked me into this._'_

_"Simon I don't want to do this!"_

_"Brittany, Eleanor and I are tired of hearing you and Alvin fight every time you're near each other. It's time for you guys to stop this constant bickering. And become friends." Simon said as he pushed me into my car. "Or at least learn to tolerate one another." He said shutting the door._

_I huffed and drove off to where we would meet._

Why did I even go? Alvin probably wouldn't even show up. 'One could only hope.' I thought. Just then Alvin's car pulled into the parking lot. I crossed my arms as he climbed out and approached me. 'So much for hope.'

Alvin stopped in front of me and stuffed his hand in his pockets. "Brittany."

"Alvin." We both stood in silence for a moment. "Look, neither of us wants to be here; so just apologize and I'll be on my way." I said leaning against the trunk of my car.

Alvin chuckled slightly (though I didn't see what was amusing about this situation). "Me? You started this whole mess between us." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There wouldn't be a mess if it weren't for you." I said. "We had a good thing going, and then you ruined it by telling me you loved me!" I exclaimed.

"You just didn't want to admit that maybe there was something between us!" He yelled back.

I rolled my eyes and turned to back to my car. "You're never going to change!" I yelled.

"Well, neither are you!" He shouted back. "You were stubborn then and you're stubborn now."

I scoffed and dug into my coat pocket to find my keys. "I don't know what Eleanor sees in you." I mumbled.

Alvin then smiled a cocky smile and walked up behind me. "Probably the same thing you did." He whispered in my ear.

I turned back toward him and glared. "You are so presumptuous." I said.

"Oh, learned a new word. Was that on your word of the day calendar?" Alvin jeered.

I exhaled slowly and bit my lip to keep from yelling again. "You're an ass." I stated simply.

Alvin chuckled. "You're a bitch." He said stepping closer.

"Takes one to know one." I said.

"Great comeback." Alvin continued to taunt.

"Idiot."

"Skank!"

"Sorry excuse for furry, chipmunk flesh!" Alvin's lips suddenly crashed onto mine. This dazed me for a few seconds. I could feel his hands traveling downward; it was then I realized what was happening and pushed him away.

I glared at him and slapped him across the face. He didn't say a word; he only stood there and took it. I inhaled quickly and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling his lips back onto mine. Alvin grabbed my waist and took a few steps forward (or backward from my point of view). We hit the side of my car, but that didn't stop him. He continued to lean forward so that now my back was resting against the hood of my car. Alvin pushed apart my lips and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I used my tongue to push it away, but he wouldn't have it. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair as we continued our battle.

_BUZZ!_

We both froze at the south and the feeling of vibration. I pushed Alvin off of me and tried to recollect myself. I took a few deep breaths and finally answered my phone. "H-hello."

"Hey, where are you?" I heard Simon's voice ask from the other end.

I looked over at Alvin, whose back was turned to me. "I'm on my way back now." I said still flustered from the whole situation.

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye." I hung up my phone and put it away. There was an awkward silence between us. I exhaled and plastered on a fake smile. "So…"

"Yeah…" He chuckled slightly.

"I'm gonna…"

"Right, me too." He said with a nod and an awkward smile identical to mine. "It was nice seeing you, Brittany."

"Same here." I said. We both turned to go to our respective cars, when I realized the reason we met up in the first place. "Hey!" I called turning back towards him. Alvin also turned around. "Friends?"

He smiled and I could hear him chuckle again. "Yeah." He answered.

He climbed into his car and honked his horn as he drove off. I waved and climbed into my own car. Simon will be glad to know that Alvin and I buried the hatchet.

We sealed it with a kiss.

Maybe not so much, that part.

**The End**

**I told you! What did I tell you? Did I not tell them? I told you! Mm-hm! *Z-snap* lol! Anyway, that was my first, and maybe my only romantic Alvin/Brittany story. As much as I hate this couple (and I hate it), I had a lot of fun writing this story. My friend Jade said it was messed up. You guys know Jade (AlvinSevilleIsHot). Darn you Jade and your context clues! *screams like the Hun guy from Mulan* Anyway, maybe if you guys give me ideas for another Albritt, I'll write one. But be practical. Don't suggest something you know I'll never write. Well, until I get bored and feel like typing again (which will be soon)- REVIEW!**


End file.
